


Bearing Fruit

by plingo_kat



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Porn, all porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plingo_kat/pseuds/plingo_kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After four days of <em>thinking</em> -- and at least half of that time ruthlessly squashing his body’s reactions to those thoughts -- Kaidan is ready to crawl out of his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bearing Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/3710.html?thread=7674238) at the mass effect kink meme. It just kept getting longer and longer... Also, this is set post ME but before ME2. I’ve decided that, like in ME2, Shepard has his own quarters on the original Normandy. They’re just smaller. (And with no fish tank. Seriously, a fish tank in space? What a waste of resources. COME ON.)

Sometimes Kaidan wonders if Shepard ever relaxes. Oh, the other man will join the crew for terrible coffee, complain over the mess rations, and cheerfully lose some credits in a game of Skyllian Five with the rest of them, but even then he’s got a faraway look in his eyes – planning the next mission, or lost in memories of a race long dead. The closest he’s ever seen Shepard to _truly_ relaxed is the time he walked into Shepard’s quarters for a scheduled meeting and found the Spectre laid out on the bed, snoring softly. The lines around his eyes and mouth were softened, his brows relaxed. He looked at least five years younger.

Even when they kiss – the thought has Kaidan grinning like a teenager caught up in the romance of his first girlfriend – even when they kiss, Shepard is _careful_. Controlled. His mouth slides soft and easy over Kaidan’s, tongue stroking, hands fit lightly over his hips. It’s _good_ , no doubt about that, but also like he’s afraid he’ll scare Kaidan away.

Kaidan’s faced down armies of geth, a Reaper in the form of an undead turian Spectre, Joker when he’s in a particularly snippy mood. He isn’t easily frightened.

Which is why he’s standing in front of Shepard’s door now, clutching a bottle of Sauvignon Blanc and a small bundle of tangerines. Fresh fruit is hard to come by in space; oranges are Shepard’s favorite, but too big to store easily. Tangerines are almost as good and easier to keep hidden in a locker.

“Come in!”

The doors click-swoosh open. Shepard is sitting in front of his desk, data pads scattered all over the surface. A few are even on the bed right next to him.

“Busy?” Kaidan’s voice is a tad lower than usual. Shepard looks up.

“Nothing I can’t put off for another day or two.” He eyes Kaidan’s hands, what he’s holding, and his eyebrows rise. “Are those--?”

“Tangerines, from Earth,” Kaidan confirms. “I know a guy who knows a guy. Plus,” he hefts the bottle, “wine, so I can loosen you up enough to take advantage.”

Shepard grins at him, white teeth catching on his lower lip. “Take advantage to do what, Lieutenant?” 

“I don’t know, John,” Kaidan shoot back, placing the bottle and little sack of tangerines down on the space Shepard clears on the table. He sits on the bed; there’s only one chair. “I mean, we’re alone, with eight hours until we reach our next destination, and we’ve got food and wine and a bed…”

“Sounds like a date to me,” Shepard nods solemnly, fingers stealing towards the tangerines. “I might even put out, the way you’re wooing me.”

“Mm.” Kaidan grabs his own tangerine and begins to peel it. The sharp, sweet tang of citrus rises in the air. “I wouldn’t be adverse to that.”

Shepard pauses, a slice of tangerine halfway to his mouth. “Kaidan…”

“We’ve been dating for over two weeks,” Kaidan points out. “I’ve barely even seen you shirtless. The marines are ribbing me for taking showers in the middle of the night shift so I can… deal with things. Joker is _taking bets_.” He can feel the heat rising in his face, turning his ears hot, but keeps his eyes locked on Shepard’s. 

Those eyes widen a little, then dip down in a quick flick to Kaidan’s hands and the V of his legs before rising back up to his face.

“I…” Shepard says, looking oddly hesitant.

“Hey.” Kaidan scoots closer, enough so their knees touch. “We killed a Reaper together. Nothing you say now could scare me away.”

Shepard pauses for a moment longer, but then his expression firms and he nods. “After the food and wine,” he says.

Kaidan agrees, easy, and finishes peeling his tangerine before asking about the new omnitool app Tali had been fiddling with.

“Shit,” John huffs, grinning. “That thing was a calendar originally, and she’s got it hacking the Citadel cameras around the Council chambers or something, I swear.” He pops a slice of fruit in his mouth, hums. “Girl’s a mad genius.”

“Don’t think I don’t know you understand every word she says.” Kaidan points at him with a free finger; it turns out to be his pinky. “I’ve seen you hack terminals in ten seconds or less. Under fire.”

“Eh, PDA security is nothing compared to stuff on the Citadel.” Shepard pauses, wrinkles his nose, then turns his head and licks a long line up the side of his wrist and between his fingers. Kaidan stares.

“Mm?” Shepard makes a vaguely interrogative sound as he sucks the rest of his hand clean, wiping it on his shirt before reaching for another tangerine. “Shepard to Alenko, you’re gawking.”

Kaidan snaps out of it. “Sorry, sir,” he says reflexively, and flushes when Shepard gives him a narrow-eyed look of predatory approval. “Um.”

Shepard sighs, sitting back. “And that’s part of the reason why I haven’t said anything.” He rolls the fruit he’s holding between his fingers – not quite a nervous tick, but not too far off either. “You said earlier that you always had to have a way out. Kaidan, I -- well. I don’t give people ways out, not if we’re going to do this.”

For a moment Kaidan frowns, not getting it – and then he thinks back, to the darkening of Shepard’s eyes just moments before when Kaidan called him ‘sir,’ that one time where Shepard pinned him in the elevator right after a mission and Kaidan went limp, unresisting, how Shepard held his wrists tight in one hand and used the other to fist in Kaidan’s hair, biting down hard on his lower lip. 

His mouth must part in an _oh_ of realization even though he doesn’t make any noise, because Shepard nods. 

“Exactly, Lieutenant,” he says. “If you get in bed with me,” he leans close, holding onto Kaidan’s jaw with firm fingers, “ _I_ call the shots.”

Then he sits back again like nothing happened, studiously casual. “It’s not for everybody,” he acknowledges, calm and slightly rueful. “I didn’t want to bring it up just yet because, well.” He smiles a little, and Kaidan is caught by the warmth in his eyes. “I like you a lot, Kaidan. But things are already complicated, even if you aren’t technically under my command anymore, and you deserve to know.”

He shrugs. “You don’t have to give me an answer now. Sleep on it.”

Kaidan knows a dismissal when he hears one. “Sir,” he says, snapping a salute on autopilot. He can’t help but notice how Shepard’s pupils dilate a little when he does so.

Halfway out the door, Shepard calls his name.

“Yes, Commander?”

“Thanks for the fruit, Lieutenant,” Shepard says. “And the wine.”

“You’re welcome, John,” Kaidan says.

 

Kaidan thinks about it. He thinks about it on-shift when he’s fiddling with the faulty display panel near crew quarters, and off-shift when he’s cleaning his weapons and armor. He thinks about it in his sleeper pod right before he goes to bed; in the shower after morning PT. He thinks about it constantly in meetings with Shepard about personnel and ship status.

After four days of _thinking_ \-- and at least half of that time ruthlessly squashing his body’s reactions to those thoughts -- Kaidan is ready to crawl out of his skin.

“Ah,” Shepard says as Kaidan marches into his cabin dressed in his civvies. He looks tired, shadows under his eyes and lines on his forehead. “So you decided, then?”

“Yes,” Kaidan says, and then adds deliberately,” sir.”

Shepard’s gaze sharpens. In an instant he’s up out of his chair and in front of him, close enough to feel the heat radiating off his skin.

“Kaidan,” he says, and Kaidan can _smell_ him, heady and intoxicating. “I want you to be absolutely sure.”

“I’m sure,” Kaidan says, swaying forward.

Shepard’s pupils dilate, black swallowing blue like an asari preparing to link minds in slow motion. Kaidan lets out a soft moan when their lips meet, more out of relief than arousal, the tension of the past few days draining out of his body. Shepard starts out gentle like he always does, working his mouth softly against Kaidan’s, tongue sweeping the seam of his lips and then sliding deeper, tilting his head to get the angle right.

It isn’t entirely what Kaidan expects. He lets out a faint noise of impatience – almost nothing, just a quick in-and-out breath – but Shepard catches it. He pauses.

Then there’s a hand in Kaidan’s hair and somehow the backs of his knees hit the bed, both of them falling on the mattress. Shepard pins his wrists above his head with a growled “stay,” and before Kaidan knows it he’s pantless, off-duty t-shirt rucked up high on his chest. He squirms.

Shepard places a palm on his sternum and _pushes_ , hard enough to knock the breath out of him. “Stay,” he says again, softly, dangerously. He straddles Kaidan, strips his own Alliance t-shirt off, runs calloused hands up Kaidan’s sides.

“Here’s how it’s going to go,” he says, voice somewhere between _field commander_ and _really turned on_. “You are going to everything I say,” he nips sharply at the skin right below a collarbone, Kaidan arching with a hiss, “and I’m going to make you come so hard you forget your own name. Understood?”

“So far,” Kaidan says, voice not as steady as he would like, “you’ve been all talk. When are you going to put your credits where your mouth is?”

Shepard _laughs_ , and Kaidan feels a warm glow of accomplishment – not everything has to be serious. If they can’t have fun in bed, where can they?

“Are you sure you want credits?” His stubble scrapes against Kaidan’s skin as he speaks. “Personally, I’d be more inclined towards my mouth, but hey…”

_”John.”_

“All right.” Shepard’s eyes are warm, the hint of a smile tugged at the side of his mouth. “You say ‘red,’ we stop. Otherwise I really do expect you to do everything I tell you to. Clear?”

Kaidan licks his lips. “Clear.”

“Mm.” Shepard nuzzles into his neck, familiar and comforting. Then he _bites_ , hard, and Kaidan jerks at the painpleasure of it.

“Stay still,” Shepard says, licking at the mark blooming on Kaidan’s skin. Kaidan shivers but consciously relaxes his muscles. Shepard’s approving _good_ curls a tendril of heat low in his belly.

“What are you -- _oh_.” Kaidan groans as a calloused hand wraps around his cock, too much friction but still enough to have him spreading his legs and thrusting upwards. “Space, that’s good.”

“Yeah?” Shepard licks at him again, air cool on saliva-wet skin. “It’s going to get better. Keep your arms above your head.”

Kaidan cranes his neck to watch Shepard slide down his body, stopping briefly at a nipple, scraping his teeth over it until Kaidan lets out a shivery moan; moves on with sucking kisses to the dip between his ribs, the ridges of his abs, his navel. Kaidan’s hips tilt up, just a little, just enough for his cock to come into contact with Shepard’s throat.

Shepard chuckles, the sound muffled by Kaidan’s body. Kaidan opens his mouth to retort – and _oh god_ wet heat envelopes him and he makes a strangled sound instead and Shepard is looking up at him with devil-bright eyes, mouth stretched obscenely around taut skin and Kaidan has to clench his eyes shut, hands twisting in the sheets in an effort not to reach down and trace the shape of Shepard’s hollowed cheeks. Shepard works him with hand and mouth, one arm braced along his hips to keep him still, until the sheets are in real danger of ripping and a low chant of _John, please, please, John_ is falling from his lips.

Just when he’s approaching the edge, Shepard squeezes him hard at the base and pulls off with a wet _pop_. Kaidan lets out a frantic noise of protest, straining against Shepard’s hold.

“Not yet.” Shepard’s voice rasps in his throat. “You don’t come until I tell you to. Okay? Can you do that for me, Kaidan?”

Kaidan blinks as he tries to force himself to think coherently. “…Yeah,” he manages at last, hoarse. “Yes, sir.”

Shepard shudders against him, mouth open as he grinds against the bed. “Fuck,” he says, breathless. The mattress dips as he rolls over to strip off his pants, and then he’s back up over Kaidan again, hands braced on either side of Kaidan’s head. 

“Fuck,” he repeats, just before kissing Kaidan _hard_ , teeth and tongue and a deep animal hunger. It’s all Kaidan can do to open his mouth and let him in, suck on Shepard’s tongue, make small aborted sounds when Shepard bites at his lower lip.

Kaidan’s arms are still above his head, shirt still twisted up at the base of his throat. He’s almost forgotten until Shepard abruptly pulls away, sitting back and tugging at the material. Kaidan hisses as their hips meet, his cock sliding along the cleft of Shepard’s ass.

“Lift your head,” Shepard orders, and Kaidan closes his eyes as the collar of his shirt sweeps over his face. “Mm.” Shepard considers him, fingers wandering aimless over Kaidan’s skin: tracing his collarbones, running along the underside of his biceps, skimming over his sides. He’s intensely aware of everywhere they touch, the sweat-sticky join of their hips and almost-not-there contact of Shepard’s hands.

Shit, he wants to reach out and dig his fingers into Shepard’s shoulders to pull him down, wrap his legs around Shepard’s waist, slide his palms down Shepard’s back and feel the muscles there flex as they thrust against each other. Instead he lies still, hands clenched into fists and waits. _Wanting._

“Perfect,” Shepard says, tracing circles around Kaidan’s nipples. They’re hard and peaked, aching. Every bit of him is aching, actually, for more of Shepard: his touch, his breath, his skin. “Just look at you.”

Kaidan would rather look at Shepard. The other man is flushed, just a little bit at the base of his throat and high on his cheekbones, cock standing hard and proud against his belly. His eyes are intent.

“Remember,” he says. “Don’t come until I tell you to.”

And then he swallows Kaidan down again, except both his hands are out of view and there’s the distinctive sound of a cap being flipped open. Cold fingers touch the back of Kaidan’s thigh and he jumps, tensing instinctively before he can convince the muscles in his legs to relax. Shepard’s mouth helps with that, hot and wet and encouraging Kaidan to spread his knees wide and thrust upward with a moan.

Fucking _tease_ , Kaidan thinks and maybe says as Shepard strokes one finger around him, rubbing lightly at the tight ring of muscle but not putting any real pressure into it. He wants – he needs –

“I got you, Kaidan,” Shepard murmurs into his hip, the light touch of stubble when he speaks exquisitely unbearable. One lubed up finger, when it starts to push in steadily, is nearly a relief. He tries to relax, to let Shepard do this, but while a finger is good it isn’t _enough_ and he clenches, arching, trying to push down and get him deeper.

“Greedy.” Shepard’s voice is thick with amusement. Then he’s sliding down, kissing the base with his chin pressed snug up against Kaidan’s balls. The movement shifts his wrist and his finger brushes _just_ the right spot -- Kaidan jerks, arms flexing as he yanks at the sheets. They’ll probably be twisted out of shape later; he can’t bring himself to feel sorry.

“Please,” he groans, forcing the words out through a tight throat. “Oh god, John, please.”

“Please what?” Shepard nuzzles him and it feels--

“ _Ah!_ Oh, I… more? More fingers. I want, _nnh_ , want--“

He loses his train of thought as Shepard complies with his request, another finger sliding in beside the first. Muscles unused to the treatment burn – Shepard has thick fingers, and it’s been a while since Kaidan’s been with a man -- but Kaidan moans anyway, pushing back eagerly.

Shepard fingerfucks him until he’s drenched in sweat, whining, eyes clenched shut and mouth open as he pants for air. All his concentration is taken up by _not coming_ , cock so hard it _hurts_ , white-hot pleasure lighting up his nerves with every movement.

“Open your eyes.” Shepard has moved up so that he’s looming over Kaidan now, face to face. “You’re doing so good, Kaidan. Just a little bit longer. A little bit more, you can do that for me, right?”

His voice is low, coaxing. It makes a different kind of heat pool in Kaidan’s belly, softer and more intimate. He nods weakly, forcing his eyelids to raise; the first thing he sees are Shepard’s eyes, blown so wide that there’s only a thin ring of blue around the pupil.

“Good,” and Shepard’s approval has him shuddering, a wave that rolls down from his neck all the way to his toes. “That’s real good, Kaidan. God, better than I ever dreamed of -- you take it so well, just look at you--”

Kaidan bites down hard on his lower lip, head pressed back against the mattress as he tries to hold himself in check. His fingers are cramping and he thinks that he’s strained something in his shoulders, but his arms are still above his head and Shepard is smiling down at him, wicked. God, those clever fingers – Kaidan’s thighs tremble with each little wriggle, toes curled, cock leaking onto his stomach.

 _Please_ , he mouths, not enough air to say the word out loud. His vision is all but swimming, Shepard’s eyes the only stable thing in the world.

Shepard kisses him, a quick press of lips to Kaidan’s own, almost chaste. “Come for me,” he breathes, and nails Kaidan’s prostate with a particularly hard thrust.

Kaidan’s back bows. He feels like he might pass out; there’s a pounding in his ears and his vision goes sparkly and dim, fingers and toes tingling, the tight coil of heat at the base of his spine contracting and then exploding outward. He thinks he flares, a bright and vivid blue – Shepard’s own biotics respond and the tingle of energy just makes everything better – and he probably screams, or at least makes a truly undignified sound of unmitigated pleasure. 

The aftershocks are _brutal_. Shepard doesn’t help, continuing to move his fingers gently in and out with tiny little rocking motions. It’s like there isn’t enough air in the room, Kaidan gasping and whimpering on each labored exhale, hips jerking reflexively.

“Perfect,” Shepard is muttering, pressing damp lips briefly to the corner of his mouth, his chin, his jaw. “Just like I knew you’d be, Kaidan, you’re amazing…”

“Mm,” Kaidan manages. Belatedly he lets his hands relax, flexing his fingers. He feels more in control now, although his legs still tense and shake as Shepard shifts, spasming in response to the movement of thick fingers buried inside of him. “You.”

Shepard frowns, confused for a moment before he gets it. Then he grins, open and gleeful. “You’re so sweet,” he says, and Kaidan is still busy wondering if that’s a good thing when Shepard slides his fingers out. 

He can’t help the protesting noise that sneaks its way out of his throat, although it changes to an approving hum when he sees that Shepard is pushing his pants down over his hips. Fuck, the other man didn’t even undress throughout that whole thing – Kaidan thinks that must either make what just happened even hotter or really pathetic, and goes with hot because he’s _finally_ getting to see Shepard naked and even the shadows under an open fly make Kaidan _burn_ , nearly wishing he were a teenager again so that he could properly show his appreciation.

“Nuh-uh,” Shepard says, laying a palm flat in the middle of Kaidan’s chest when he tries to sit up and reach for him. “You just relax and watch the show.”

Kaidan chews on his lower lip as Shepard pushes his boxers (black with a red stripe down the side, is everything the man owns N7 themed?) down. Without any conscious direction his hands are on Shepard’s hips, thumbs tracing the sharp jut of bone and the softer skin at the joins of his thighs.

“Just can’t keep your hands to yourself, huh?” John grins at him. Kaidan smiles back, helplessly charmed. Shepard can always do that to him, say or do exactly the right thing to lift his mood.

“Just keep them there,” he warns Kaidan. “You’re supposed to be watching.”

With that Shepard wraps a hand around his own cock, stomach muscles tightening as he draws his hand up and down. Only a few pulls go by before he pauses to coat his hand with lube, and when he goes back to stroking himself he voices a low groan of approval. Kaidan can’t help but make a soft noise in response, fingers tightening on Shepard’s skin.

“Yeah?” Shepard is breathless like he’s been sprinting across the battlefield, like he drove the Mako off the side of a mountain and dropped five hundred feet. “You like that, like watching me? I bet you can get hard again from this, huh? Once I come, you’d be ready for me, ready to fuck me. Oh,” he laughs when Kaidan shivers at his words, a chuckle that bleeds into a moan. “You definitely like that.”

Of course Shepard is a goddamn _talker_ , Kaidan thinks. He knows that he himself is moderately vocal, that most people think he has an attractive voice – husky, warm, intimate. They’ve obviously never heard Shepard: the rasp deep in his chest, whisky-rough and burning.

Shepard is still muttering dirty descriptions as he leans down so their noses brush, hand moving smooth and steady on his cock. Kaidan sucks on Shepard’s tongue when they kiss, catches the commander’s lower lip gently his teeth and accepts the sharp nip to his own lip in return. Shepard breathes hard through his nose.

When they pull apart – not very far, close enough to see the darker flecks of blue in Shepard’s eyes, feel the hot exhale of every breath across his cheeks – Kaidan’s chin is wet and there’s the raw feeling of stubble burn raising on his jaw. Shepard’s skin, too, is rubbed red near his mouth. 

He follows blindly when Shepard leans away, neck craning, but falls back in defeat as Shepard shakes his head. Swollen lips quirk up in a smirk, then part as Shepard closes his eyes and really gets into it, wrist twisting on each upstroke and head tilting back. Kaidan’s eyes dart helplessly from Shepard’s face to his chest, the bulge of muscles in his arms, strong thighs and the long line of his throat.

 _Please_ , Kaidan thinks nonsensically, maybe saying the word when Shepard can’t, straining toward some unknown goal. Except this goal _is_ known, Kaidan’s reached it tonight already and there’s no reason Shepard can’t. He presses his thumbs firmly into the long groin muscle at the join of Shepard’s legs and hip, massaging sweaty skin.

 _“Kaidan,”_ Shepard grits out as he comes: jaw clenched, tendons standing out starkly on his neck. Kaidan shudders as white stripes his belly and chest, hot like gunfire. Shepard pauses afterwards, panting, before collapsing next to Kaidan on the bed.

“That was,” Kaidan says like a complete thought.

“Yeah.” Sheppard lifts his head far enough for a kiss, tugs at the sheets and swipes clumsily at the cooling mess on Kaidan’s stomach. “Would it be really tacky of me to say that was the best sex I’ve had in… at least the past three years?”

Kaidan huffs a laugh. “No, no. I’m flattered. You’re really…” He reaches out a hand and twines their fingers together. “Really good.”

“Mind-blowing?” He can hear the grin in Shepard’s voice, moves accommodatingly to fit their bodies together as Shepard throws a leg over his. 

“Don’t get a swelled head,” Kaidan warns. He doesn’t quite answer the question.

“I could get a swelled—“

Kaidan elbows him.


End file.
